


Light and Darkness

by clareturner23



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clareturner23/pseuds/clareturner23
Summary: You know the story of Final Fantasy VII, and of Kingdom Hearts. But what if the stories connected more than they are already? This is an AU that explores the idea of Ventus actually being Cloud Strife and dying only to be reborn as Sora. Storylines will be changed to fit the AU. Warning: Lots of Yaoi.





	Light and Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy VII series of video games (or Advent Children for that matter). This AU is something entirely new as far as I know. I use reincarnation as a way to connect the hearts of Ventus and Sora rather than having Ven’s heart reside in Sora’s. The keyblade will still have the ability to take hearts out of people, but certain characters will either not exist, or be reborn. There will be a lot of gay pairings such as Zack/Cloud, Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, a crush of Ven/Cloud on Lea/Reno, and more. There are some parts I will still use as cannon, but in the end, this is more of an AU where there is a combination of FFVII and Kingdom Hearts. Cloud’s past will be changed strongly because of so it fits with the new timeline.
> 
> WARNING: I keep up with Union Cross spoilers. I will be using them heavily in this chapter especially. I am not as versed with VII original game. I know the story of Crisis Core and Advent Children though. Once the story gets to the events of Midgar during the main game, I will be slow if the game hasn’t come out yet… or if I’m playing it. I have difficulty playing games with no voices so I will have to wait for the remake. Since it will be episodic and (I think?) it might be a little while to get to the next part… I will try to watch a playthrough with someone voicing the lines to help me understand. … Also, I’m using Brian instead of Blane because it's easier to remember… VII storyline from before Crisis Core will be read from wiki...

_ Darkness? Ventus asked himself as he fought heartless after heartless. He and the other Dandelion leaders had tried so hard. They wanted to keep their world safe from the impending doom that the Book of Prophecies told them. They refused to allow the light to expire. Not everyone agreed to Brain’s idea of making a virus to combat this prophecy. Ven, however, wanted to help all he could. He gave his own body to the cause risking his own demise. Now, he was separated from them. All of them. He was fighting gallantly but feared this was the end for him. He watched as the Darkness caught up with him and consumed the world.  _

Ven was groggy when he finally opened his eyes to find a young girl staring at him. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She looked to be his age, maybe a little younger. He was, after all, only 14 right now. “Hey, you ok?” She asked him. “What’s your name?”

He blinked for a bit trying to get his bearings. He thought about giving his name… but then again, maybe he should change it. He wasn’t sure of who or what was still out there and the knowledge of a Union leader in another world may be dangerous. He decided it was better that he did not tell his real name. He would change it. He frantically thought of a name and looked at the sky. 

“Cloud,” he lied. “Nice to meet you!” He smiled his usual smile as the girl gave a small blush. 

“I’m Tifa. Where did you come from? I’ve never seen you around before. Your clothes are kind of strange,” she added with a tilt of her head.

“Um… I’ve been around... Though I don’t remember how I got here exactly…” he lied. He was never that great at making up stories on the spot despite his role of leading Keyblade wielders… he wondered how he got here… when he got there… Traveling between worlds sometimes causes a strange tear in time. This could be a world that is centuries from when Daybreak Town existed. Whatever the case was… his role as the virus was now put on hold. All he knew was that he had to find a way to keep the light from expiring. No matter what the cost. 

Tifa smiled softly with some pink on her cheeks. It reminded her of how Skuld was around Ephimer at times. He never understood it… even if he thought she was cute. The young girl helped him up and took him to those in charge of this place called Nibelheim. A kind woman named Genalia Strife took Ventus in adopting him as her own. 

Months went by and Cloud, as Ven never used his real name anymore, really got used to living in this new world. He could still summon a keyblade but did not let anyone know. It was engraved in him from a young age that if there are no heartless or otherworldly threats that he had to keep the existence of keyblades a secret. As he spent more time with Tifa, the more he started to have a crush on her. The first real crush he ever had. 

He felt out of place no longer being able to be a soldier of heart. Though, that is when he learned about Sephiroth. He was a famous SOLDIER in this world. Naive as he was, he wanted to impress Tifa by joining and being the warrior he was born to be. It would be an interesting journey. Relearning a new way of combat. The reason he wanted to be Brain’s virus was that he wanted to be known as a hero. Even if he was not fighting with keyblades, he wanted to prove he was someone people could rely on. Perhaps this was ultimately his undoing.


End file.
